


F**king Winter Wonderland

by ivycross



Category: Star Trek: Mirror Universe, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Humor, K/S Advent Calendar, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-04
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-28 03:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2717915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivycross/pseuds/ivycross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As far shore leaves go, this one sucks</p>
            </blockquote>





	F**king Winter Wonderland

A thick white blanket of snow covers the world that can be seen. The large dense forest lies silent in the cold. Ice glints from the trees while the wind blows their branches gently. There is a lone path through the trees, only partly covered, leading up a hill to a tiny cabin.

Inside Captain Kirk and his first officer, Mr. Spock sit huddling together under a pile of thick quilts, shivering in a circle of candles. No other light shines in the room and the large stone fireplace is dark and empty.

"This is nice," Spock deadpans in the gloom. He sits perfectly still, his thin body bulked up by extra layers of wool and flannel.

Next to him Kirk growls,"Don’t start.” It would seem that the Vulcan does not hear him.

"Come on leave with me, Spock." The Vulcan’s voice is muffled under a red scarf. It holds a sharp mocking edge to it in spite of its flat tone.

"Shut up," Kirk says.

"It will be fun. I have cabin in the woods where we can be alone."

"I hate you."

"We can watch it snow and drink spiked hot chocolate."

"I swear god, Spock. I didn't know about the blizzard, so shut up!"

"And we can fuck in front of the fireplace."

"Alright. Alright. I should have called ahead to make sure there was firewood in the log box, but how was I supposed to know the power would go out!”

“It will be fantastic and you'll never forget it.” Spock hunches down farther into the blankets. “I most certain will not.”

Kirk grits his teeth. “You have made your point, Spock. I fucked up and because of that, this is a shitty ass leave. There! Now shut up!"

Silence falls over the two men. For the longest time neither says a word. Then Kirk turns to the Vulcan looking thoughtful. "You know, we could still fuck in front of the fireplace?” His voice is hopeful and he tries to stop his teeth chattering long enough to give Spock a charming smile. “Could help keep us warm..."

For a brief moment Kirk is sure that this will be Spock's breaking point. Spock has not moved as he continues to stare unblinking at the candles. Kirk relaxes though when Spock suddenly looks thoughtful.

"It could help keep our body temperatures at an acceptable level. We would be less likely to succumb to hypothermia."

"Shall I grab the lube?"

Spock is quiet and then, "Yes… And grab some more blankets if we have them."

Kirk nods and shrugs off his quilt as he stands. Instantly a shudder runs through his body as he is hit with the cold. He crosses his arms over this chest, and swears under his breath before turning back to Spock.

"It might take a minute, so get started without me..."

"Very well," Spock mutters. "But I'm leaving my socks on."

Kirk stares at Spock. Socks are not sexy, and is about to say as much but another hard shiver hits him.

"Good idea,” he says. “I'll grab us an extra pair each." With another shiver he trots away towards the bedroom.    

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [2014 K/S Advent](http://ksadvent.livejournal.com)  
> Beta read by [theoddparticle](http://theoddparticle.tumblr.com) on tumblr. Of course all mistake are mine.


End file.
